Looking Back
by MeikoSakine
Summary: -COMPLETE- May and her best friend from Sinnoh go on holiday to Altomare, but her life changes when she meets some friends... some old, some new, and others dangerous! Will she get through it?
1. Chapter 1

Meiko: Hi everyone! Welcome to my first fanfic, Looking back! This was first posted on forums in 2009, but then updated!

May: Yes! So now its not as crap as it was before!

Meiko: Shuttupp!

May: Heheh, but its true, isn't it?

Meiko: ...Actully, she is right.

May: Told 'cha!

Meiko: Anyway, lets get on with the story! Wanna do the disclamer May?

May: Sure! Meiko Does not own Pokemon, or anything that is realated to it in anyway.

Meiko: Yes, I only own the story line and my OC!

May/Meiko: Lets go!

x~x~x~x~x~x

Chp. 1

~Flashback~

"And I will see you again, right?" Said the brunette, holding back tears as she held Ash's hand.

"Yes. I can promise you that May!" Replied Ash, and flicked his raven hair out of his eyes. He smashed his cap down on his head, and let go of Mays hand as the boat left.

"Goodbye!" They both yelled, waving.

~Real time~

"May! How many times have I told you? You just can't be late for things like this!" May recoiled at the harsh, heavy Sinnoh accent as her best friend, Constance yelled at her. They were on holiday in Altomare, and they had both been looking forward to the water race for days, but now was the day, and May had overslept.

"Im sorry, Connie!" May said, as her friend tossed her blonde hair. "Please forgive me. I was dreaming about, y'know, him." May made gestures with her hands to show that this was more important then waking up. Connie rolled her fawn coloured eyes.

"Ahhh, the dude you had a crush on when you were travelling together when you were 12, ummm…. What was his name? Dash?" Now was Mays turn to roll her sea-blue eyes.

"Ash! His name was Ash! And I haven't seen him for 6 years, since we were 13. He left on a boat to go travelling, and last I heard he was in Pallet town." May looked down, and saw she had pulled on her jeans from yesterday, and they had a lovely strawberry milkshake stain down them. May groaned.

"I don't care. Anyway, we should get going. You really wanna participate in this one, don't you?" Connie pulled up her yellow tank top, and glanced at her pokewatch. "Eeep!" she cried. "We need to get going!"

"Wow, you're really lucky! We only had one space left! Now, please write your full name, age and also your pok'emon you will be using on this form." May quickly thanked the nurse Joy, and took the sheet to write on. Her hands were sweaty with running all the way to the sign-up desk, and since it was a hot day, she kept dropping the pen. At last, she had wrote down her name: May Birch, her age: 19 and the pok'emon she would be using: Squirtle.

May handed back the sheet to the nurse joy, and she smiled and gestured to a man leaning up against the shack next to the desk. "This is Carl. He will talk you through what you need to do. If you have any problems, please ask him. Thank you for entering!" May nodded, and turned to the 20-ish tall, tanned man.

"Hey there! Im Carl, as you know, over there" He pointed to a large building, which was split in two "Is the changing rooms, ladies on the left. If you don't have a wetsuit, there are some hung up, just turn right when you get inside, and find your size. Once you're done changing, go over there" he pointed to another large building, to the right of the first one "and there you can get a harness and a boat. There should be different sizes of harness, and one should fit, but if there is none, please come find me, and we will sort something out. Okay?"

May staggered at all of the information that had just been pounded into her head, but smiled and headed off in the direction of the shack. She suddenly remembered Connie had been standing there, and turned to her.

"I'll see you later, okay?" May said. Connie shrugged, and smiled.

"Win it for me, 'Kay?" May rolled her eyes again, and smiled.

"Okay!"

May walked into the changing rooms, turned left, and picked out a size 14 wetsuit. "Dang, I need to lose some weight" she said to herself, patting her stomach. "Too many cakes methinks!" She smiled to herself, but heard a familiar laugh coming from somewhere. She spun round, but saw no one.

"Great." She said. "Now Im hearing things." She quickly got changed into the wetsuit, and checked herself in the mirror. She looked pretty sexy in the black-and-purple suit. "Lets do this!" she said.

May walked over to the second shack, and got out a pokeball. "Come on out, squirtle!" she called, and squirtle came out of the pokeball, and appeared in front of her. "Jeez, I only gave you a bath yesterday, and your already filthy!" she exclaimed, rubbing the dark patch of mud on squirtles turquoise head.

"Squirt- squirt- squirtle…" was her pokemon response. May went to roll her eyes, but stopped, as she realised she was getting into the habit of doing it again. Ash had always scolded her lightly for rolling her eyes, saying it was bitchy. May had started rolling again when she was going out with her childhood friend, Drew, but after she had dumped him, she had not lost the habit.

She quickly found the harness she was looking for, and tried to put it on Squirtle. Squirtle dodged to the left a bit, and May growled.

"Please don't start again!" She said, and tried to put it on him again. Squirtle dodged to the right this time, and when May lunged to grab him, she was greeted by a water gun straight to the face. "Oww!" she cried like a baby. "That hurt!" A short laugh came from behind her. She turned.

"Hey, miss me?" came the voice.

"EEEEEHHHHHH!" came Mays voice.

x~x~x~x~x~x

Meiko: Duh duh duh! Who could this stranger be? Stay tuned!

May: Please R+R!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Meiko: Enter new character!

May: Yep!

Meiko: May is most pleased about this, yes she is :)

Connie: Is she?

Meiko/May: Yes!/No!

Connie: *Smirk*

May: Nooooo! Don't do this to me Connie! HOw could you! *Goes and sits in corner shivering*

Meiko: ... O-kay. Lets just leve her for now, and get on with the story! COnnie, roll the disclamer!

Connie: Meiko does not own Pokemon or anything related to it, she only owns the storyline and her OC!

Meiko/Connie: Chapter 2, Start!

x~x~x~x~x~x

"Ehh? That's not a very nice way to greet me. Im hurt now." The man said.

"Ash! Its you, right?" May exclaimed, totally and utterly flabbergasted.

"Yep, it is."

"Arrggg!" May replied, and slapped him across the face. Ash recoiled sharply.

"Owch! What was that for?" He said, rubbing his now red cheek.

"Well, sorry, but I haven't head from you for 6 years! I only knew you were still alive because I met up with Misty a while back for a reunion, and she told me you were sulking around back at Pallet town because Emelia kicked you out! What was all that about, anyway? I need some answers, mister!" May rattled on. Ash laughed, his brown eyes sparkling.

"Omg, May, I would love to tell you everything, but in case you haven't noticed, the water race is about to start, and you still haven't got Squirtle ready. Or did you forget?" He laughed, because he knew he was right.

"Gosh! Your right! Come on, Squirtle!" She turned back to the annoyed blue pok'emon, and attempted to grab him again.

"Y'know, if you give him a pokeblock, he's more likely to go without a fight." Ask knelt down beside May, and she took note he was also in a wetsuit.

"Fine," she said, and chucked Squirtle a pokeblock from her bag which she had put on the floor with her clothes, ready to go into one of the lockers. "But why are you in a wetsuit?"

Ash laughed again. 'If he laughs again…' thought May 'Im going to hit him. HARD.'

"Well duh!" He answered. "Im entering the contest!" He took a pok'eball from his bag (also slumped up against the wall with his clothes, ready to go in a locker. May noticed he had been wearing a red t-shirt and jeans today.) "Come on out, Totadile!" A beam of light shot out of the pok'eball, and a cute crocodile-like pok'emon stood before May.

"Wooow!" Exclaimed May. "A Totadile! How c-u-t-e!" She spelt out the last word, hoping it would make more of an impact. Unfortunately, Ash was more interested in dressing his pok'emon in the harness. May rolled her eyes.

And then wished she hadn't.

"Did I just see you roll yours eyes?" came Ashes voice, in a stern way, which May hadn't heard for a while.

"Noooo….." May said, and started to whistle.

"You did. I saw you."

May didn't want to start a fight ten minutes after seeing her long-time crush for the first time in 6 years, so she glanced at her pokewatch on purpose, and did an oh-look-at-the-time,-I-must-go! Thing. She finally got Squirtle to put on the harness, grabbed a boat, and stumbled out.

As she neared the starting point, she saw Carl, who winked and nodded at her. She blushed slightly, and then got Squirtle set up in the water.

She looked around at the other people, all here to participate in the race. They were her enemies for this 30 min, 3 lap course. She would strive to beat them, and go to all lengths to destroy them, to claim championship-And the prize, a years supply worth of instant ramen soup.

Her dreamy thoughts were, yet again, interrupted by Ash.

"Hello, number 30!" He said, stating the most obvious number on her back. There were 30 entries, and she was last.

May clapped ironically.

"And what number might you be?" She asked, politely as she could, while fighting the urge to rip his head of.

"29!" He proudly said, pointing to his back.

May practically slapped her head in frustration.

"Some people never change…." She said quietly.

Suddenly, a voice came over the loud speaker.

"Hello, Good morning!" said the enthusiastic commentator. "Today is a beautiful day, perfect for a bit of water racing! Now, without further a due, Lets introduce the contestants!

May sighed as he started to call out the persons name, age and pok'emon. Aliza, Ricky, Jemma, Harley, Jake, Karen… May got bored after that, and didn't wish to learn anyone else's name.

After what seemed like an age, the commentator got to her name, and then got ready to start counting down.

"3, 2, 1, GO!" He shouted, pulling the trigger on the starting pistol. A loud cheer went up, and the contestants zoomed off in a flurry of water.

May was so confident she would win, she didn't even realise she was laughing, more that Ash was coming dangerously close to the back of her boat.

She only slightly realised that he was so close when she went to turn the 1st corner, and he had to swerve to stop totadile being totally and utterly wiped out by the wave.

"Careful!" She yelled back to him.

"Sorry!"

'Jeez, I know I love him and all, but he really annoys me!' May though to herself, as she turned the next corner.

What happened next happened so fast, it was unbelievable.

Suddenly, a large object crashed into May. She was flung backwards, and she thought she was going to go butt-first into the water. Ether fortunately or unfortunately, Ash was still right behind her, and the strange invisible object dropped her into his arms.

Only after Ash caught her he realised he had let go of the rope.

"Ohhh!" Cried the commentator. "What a shame! Looks like number 29 and 30 are out of the game!" May smacked her forehead, as she remembered that if you fell off the boat, you were immediately out of the contest.

"Ahem, May. Would you mind if I put you down now?"

"Shut-UP! Cant you see in thinkin-ohmygod, sorry!" May realised she was still in Ashes arms. She blushed bright scarlet.

"It's okay. I get it all the time from Dakota." Ash grinned as he thought of his younger sister, who, at the age of 10 became one of the elite four members in Hoen. He was annoyed she had completed the dream he had, and in so little time as well.

"Heheh." May laughed. "Can we get out now?"

"Sure, let me give you a boost up onto the pavement. We can walk back to the shack and get changed from there."

May nodded, and after getting safely onto the pavement, and then making sure both pok'emon, boats and ask were also safely on the pavement as well, they headed of back to the huts.

When they got to the huts, and put there boats away, ash suddenly remembered he had something to do.

"Ill be back in a bit, stay here." He said.

But May had other ideas.

"So… Let me get this straight." It was now later, may was dried, dressed and sitting in the café with Connie, flipping ashes cap over again and again in her hand. "You met the guy you had a crush on in your teens, Had a race with him, he saved your life, and now you've stolen his cap, and left a ransom note?"

My laughed an evil laugh, and nodded.

"More or less, yes."

Connie rolled her eyes.

"And do you actually know he will come get it? All you wrote was that you had his cap, and if you ever wanted to see it alive to bring $3.15 to café sunshine by 4pm. It's now 3:45, and he still hasn't shown up."

May laughed,

"If this is the same guy I remember, he wouldn't leave her without his hat. He loves it almost like a sibling," She said, mockingly.

Almost as soon as she ended the sentence, Ash walked in, look very worried. May shot Connie a 'told-you-so' look and Connie rolled her eyes.

Ash quickly scanned the room, and saw a short-ish brunette flip his hat onto her head.

He marched right over, and put his hand onto the brunettes head, making her jump.

"Wow, Ash." May said, sarcastically. "You sure walk fast!"

Ash was clearly annoyed, probably both at having his hat stolen, and also being mocked by a girl. Especially May.

"Well, here is your money." Said Ash, putting the money on the table. "What do you want it for anyway?" He asked.

"Sit down!" May commanded, and he sat next to Connie, who shifted sideways, unfamiliar, despite her looks, with boys. "You'll find out soon enough."

And, Sure enough a petite blonde woman, dressed in work uniform for the café walked over. "Can I take your order?" She asked politely.

"Sure" May said before anyone else had a chance to speak. "I would like today's ramen special, with extra eggs and pork. And also a water, please."

"Yes, ma'am, that will be $3.15."

Both Ash and Connie Practically smacked there heads down onto the table.

x~x~x~x~x~x

Meiko: That is so May...

Connie: Speaking of her, where is she?

Ash: Still in the corner.

*Sweatdrop*

Meiko: Please R+R!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Meiko: Okay, Welcome back!

May: I'm now healed!

Meiko: Sorta...

May: Hey!

Meiko: Anyway, while May was still in her depression corner, I wrote up a new chapter! Enjoy!

May: Even though hardly anyone reads past the first chapter, and you have no reveiws...

Meiko: So?

May: Meiko does not own Pokemon or anything to do with it! She only owns the storyline and her Oc.

Meiko: Yes! Chapter 3, Start!

x~x~x~x~x~x

By the time May had finished stuffing her face, it was nearing 5pm.

"Oh, crap!" Connie jumped up, and waved her hands at Ash in a get-out-the-way motion. He got up, and Connie rushed out.

"I just remembered, I promised I would call my mom at half 4 to check everything was okay. I may be a while, so Ill just stay in my hotel room, and see you tomorrow, okay?"

May groaned, and nodded.

"Ill meet you at breakfast, okay?"

Connie nodded, and rushed off.

May turned to Ash.

"Right." She said, standing up after paying the bill. She grabbed the collar of Ashes shirt, and pulled him up, so they were face to face. "You're coming with me."

Ash gulped. But went without a fight.

May moved her hand from his collar to his hand, and held it tight. She could see Ash go a bit red. She smiled.

When they were outside, Ash plucked up a bit of courage.

"Wha-where are we going?" He stammered, quite afraid of May when she was in this kind of mood.

"To my hotel room, where else?" May added a glimmer of evil in her voice.

Ash Gulped, and thought about it. And then thought about IT. And immediately backed off.

"Ahhh! May, listen. I like you and stuff, but im just not ready for IT." He said, going even redder as his imagination got carried away.

SMACK!

"You sick, twisted B******!" She cried. Ash clutched his now bleeding nose. "That's not what I meant! I want answers, buddy. You never replied my messages. So im interrogating you. And I have cruel ways of doing so."

Ash settled a bit, but was still on edge.

"Fine." He said, as May walked in trough the doors of The Gondola Hotel.

When they got up to Mays room, she set up the desk, chair and lamp in traditional style, so it shone right in his face.

"May, is the even neces-"

"Be quite! Ill be the one asking question, Ash Robert Ketchum!"

Ash flinched at the use of his full name.

"Now, when you returned to Pallet town, what was it you did exactly?" May asked, keeping her eyes on his.

"Ohhh, I met my sister for the first time, and then found out that she was amazing with pok'emon from helping out in professor oaks lab, and my mom told me I should spend sometime working wit the pok'emon there. So I did."

"And then?"

"Uhhh, I had to help Dakota get to the elite four. On the way I met Emelia" Ashes eyes went distant when he said her name, May noted sadly, "And we feel in love, and we were gunna get engaged, but then she changed her mind and kicked me out."

May laughed.

"Shut up May! It was really upsetting!"

"So then you went sulking to your mommy. Am I correct?"

"…..Yes…."

"Okay. So we've established you're a cry baby. Any thing else you want to tell me?"

"No. not really. Can I go get something to eat now?"

"No."

"Awwwww, unfair! Why not?"

"You're sulking like a baby, Ash. It's just proving my point."

"Were not getting anywhere."

"Thanks for stating the obvious, mr obvious."

May and Ashes conversation went on for a while. So long, in fact, that May fell asleep.

"Wow, she actually fell asleep standing up yelling at me." Ash said quietly. "I should probably put her into bed." So, thus began the struggle of getting May into the bed without waking her. It turned out to be much easier then her thought, because once she's out, she's out.

Once Ash had put her into the bed, He stroked a lock of hair away from her cheek. "Wow May. When did you grow up so beautiful?" He murmured, completely out of character. He glanced at the digiclock on the wall, and immediately snapped back.

"Oh, Jeez! Its past 12am! I should really *yawn* go back *yawn* to my *yawn* hotel room *yawn* I couldn't hurt to stay here one night."

So He grabbed a spare blanket out of the cupboard, removed his hat, and climbed up onto the double bed which May was already sleeping on.

Ash drifted of to sleep watching her breath.

The next morning, May woke up, Feeling strangely refreshed. She couldn't put her finger on it, until she opened her eyes, and saw a strange black-haired man, asleep next to her.

"Ahhh!" She cried, and jumped off the bed. She landed on the floor as Ash woke up.

"Ahhh! May im so sorry! Are you? Are you okay?" He asked, as May was having a nervous breakdown on the floor.

May shook her head, and motioned she needed her inhaler, and that it was in her bag. Ash tossed it to her, and she took it. Her breathing slowed, but she still looked pretty freaked out.

"What's wrong?" Ash asked. He walked over to may, and touched her shoulder.

"Don't touch me!" She yelled, jerking away from her touch. Suddenly, A though came into Ashes head.

"Omg, May. Did Drew have anything to do with this?"

At the name, May burst into tears.

"Im right, aren't I?" Ash sat down next to her, and offered her a tissue. She took it, and wiped her eyes.

"Yeah. If you're thinking about THAT."

Ash remembered the newspaper article then. Mays old boyfriend, Drew, had been found guilty raping May 4 years back. He had been jailed because he was 3 years older then her, she was 15, and he was 18.

"Oh." Ash said. "Im really sorry I did that, May. I should have thought harder."

May was able to see Ash mentally beating himself up. She couldn't stand him to see her as a victim as well, so she threw her arms around his shoulders in a big hug.

"Its okay, I was just really shocked. And would you mind keeping it quite, No-one knows about it, because it was only broadcasted in Hoen. Connie doesn't know about it."

"Okay. Can you put me down now, please?"

May realised she was choking him. "Sorry!" She said, back to her old self again.

"Anyway, you better have a shower, you still look really pale."

"Sure. Ill be back out in a second." May grabbed her towel and clothes, and walked into the bathroom.

'How?' Ash thought. 'How could the May that was yelling and joking at me yesterday have turned like that in a few seconds? Im gunna kill Drew, one day'

Ash then heard a beautiful noise coming from the Bathroom. He walked closer, and realised it was singing. May, the tomboyish girl he had travelled with, who couldn't sing for toffee, was singing amazingly.

_I wanna run right up to you,_

_Hold you tight never let you go,_

_I wanna love you with all my might,_

_And see my life through with you…_

And then there was silence, because May had turned off the shower. Ash jumped back onto the bed, and caught sight of himself in the mirror. He looked a sight, his hair was all tangled, and his clothes rumpled.

He knocked on the bathroom door slowly.

"Yes?" May answered

"Is there a comb out here?" Ash asked.

"Ahhh, so you finally realised your hair. Yes, on the desk to the right."

Ash scooped up the comb, and began pulling it through his own hair.

"Thanks, May."

"No prob"

Before he had finished combing, May stepped out of the bathroom, clean and smelling nicely of berries.

May looked at Ash and laughed.

"You're combing it all wrong. Here give it here." May took the comb off of Ash, and started at the back of his head, working forward. She felt amazing, better then she had in weeks.

"And… there! Finished!" She said finally, placing the com back down on the desk.

Ash observed his new hairstyle, and after a while nodded with approval.

"Hey, Ash, can we go down and meet Connie now? Im starving." And, just to prove her point, her stomach let out a loud grumble. "See?" She said.

"Fine, let's go."

"Yay!" She cried like a young kid.

Ash was still wondering how sweet, energetic bubbly May could turn into that nervous wreck that had been curled up on the floor in a few seconds. May saw is worried look, and smiled up at him.

"Cheer up!" She smiled.

'There she goes again.' Ash thought. 'Making me want her.'

Because they were both so involved with getting to the food court, nether of them noticed a strange girl, watching Ash from the shadows…..

x~x~x~x~x~x

Drew: Hey! You made me rape the girl I love!

Meiko: Shut up! Your A: Not ment to be her yet, and B: Supposed to be the bad guy!

May: 0.0 I was raped...

Meiko: Anyway, Please R+R!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Meiko: Hey everyone! I'm Ba-ck!

May: Run while yo ustill can...

Meiko: *Evil glare*

Ash: Hey, Were running low on coffee. Oh, and if the wind changes, your face will be stuck like that.

Meiko: Wha~?

May: Meiko does not own Pokemon or anything to do with it. She only owns the storyline and her OC!

Meiko: Chapter 4, Start!

x~x~x~x~x~x

As May Entered the food court, she immediately saw The blonde haired female, sitting eating a salad.

"Good morning!" May, who seemed to have forgotten what had happened this morning, greeted her friend.

"Hey! Did you hear that scream this morning? I thought someone was being attacked."

May suddenly paled, but nodded.

"Yeah, it was so loud it woke me up!" May nudged Ash in the back, as if to say: Do anything and I will KILL you.

"Wow, only the smell of ramen wakes you up, May."

At the mention of food, both May and Ashes stomachs started to grumble.

"Well, Im gunna go grab myself a nice, hearty breakfast! Ash, come with me, okay?" May said, and dragged Ash away.

"What was that all about?" Said Connie to herself, as she sipped her coffee. She stared off past the minimalist café tables, but she swore she saw a shape, of a man, move. He was tall-ish, and he looked like he had dyed hair, which was once green. Connie couldn't put her finger on it, but she knew that he was bad news.

Connie studied this man, but over at the food counters was another story.

"I wanna full fry-up please!" May said to the man cooking ,who was taken aback, after expecting her to ask for a small salad.

"Me too!" Joined in Ash.

"One at a time, please…" Said the head chef quitley, not wanting to get too involved with the two peoples argument.

"I was here first!" May pouted.

"But im paying!" Ash retorted.

"I never asked you too!"

"Well, think as it as a gift."

"Would you two please be quite?" Jpined in a random bystander, who was waiting with his girlfriend for his breakfast. "There are other people waiting!"

May held her nose up at the man, grabbed her plate which was quickly filled with cooked breakfast, and walked back to the table where Connie was sitting.

The guy in the shadows smiled, and dissapered.

"Let me guess. That commotion was you and Ash?" She knowingly asked, as May sat down.

"Yes, it was." Said Ash as he sat down oppisit Connie, next to May. Mays face blushed pink, Connie noted.

"Soooo…." Started Connie, trying to take her eyes of of her piggy friends. "What are we doing today?"

"Uhhh, unfortunately, Im going back to Hoen to train." Said Ash. "The boat leaves at one this afternoon.

May felt something strange in her chest. The pain on her face mst of been o obvious, because Connie shot her a strange look.

"Im going with you!" May suddenly announced.

"But May, your on vacaton with Connie, you shoul-"

"No! I waited ages to get to see you again, and now youre leaving, and wont let me go with you?"

Connie saw how much May wanted to go with Ash, and stood up.

"Hey, May, if you really wanna go with him, go ahead. Ill head off back to Sinnoh, I need to see how my cousins getting on with her new baby. Silly girl, she had her when she was 16"

May laughed, but it was a cold, croaky laugh.

"Are you sure its all okay?" Both May and Ash asked her.

"Yes! Now, run along and pack your things. Make sure you take your poncho, extra food and clean-"

"Okay!" Said Ash, and rushed off, pulling a exited May along behind him.

"Bye!" Yelled Connie.

Back in the hotel room, May lay down on the bed. She waited a few minutes,and Ash walked in, with a bag slung over his shoulder.

"you haven't even started packing yet." Said Ash, but then saw May. "Hey, are you okay?"

May was sweating loads, and was quite pale.

"Yeah, Im not feeling to good. Can you start packing my stuff? I just need a sec." May put her hand on her forehead, and closed her eyes.

"Yeah, sure." Ash started grabbing Mays clothes, and shoving them in the large suitcase that was on the suitcase stand.

By the time Ash had packed most of her clothes, she was feeling much better.

"How much clothes did you bring?" Ash said, exhausted.

"Enough. Now, go check us out, please!" She threw the keys at Ash, and he sighed. 'Back to her old self!' And stood by the door.

I felt like May had been pulling clothes out, and walking to and fro from the bathroom for HOURS, but she was finally done.

"Phew! That took a long time!" She said, all bubbly.

"You were the one who packed loads of it!" Ash fumed.

May just walked over to him, and patted him on the head. Ash then realised that May was a tiny bit taller then him.

"He-y-y-y! Your taller then me! That's so unfair!" Ash whined. May just winked and stuck her tongue out.

Ash suddenly though about something. He glanced at the clock, and swore.

"S**t! May, we have 30 mins to shift our butts down to the ferry! Were gunna be soo late!"

"And I haven't even eaten lunch yet!"

Ash sighed deeply.

"Go, Charazard!" Yelled Ash. A bright light shot out of the red and white pokeball, and a large dragon-like pok'emon landed in front of them. Charazard threw up his red-scaled head, and shot a blast of fire into the air.

"Hey, buddy! Long time no see!" Ash said, and ran up to hug his pok'emon. He was greeted by a fire blast to his head.

"Heheh, you never change, do you…" May sweat dropped.

Ash rubbed is face, and said: "Oi! That hurt! Anyway, we have 30mins to get to the other side of the island, to catch the ferry! Can we please head off now?"

Charazard sat down on the ground, and then shifted into a laying position.

"Ladies first!" Said Ash.

"Better get on then, Ash!" May joked.

"Haha, very funny. Get on!" Ash sighed again.

'He sure does sigh a lot.' Thought May. And climbed onto Charazards back.

"Lets go, Charazard!" Said Ash after he had climbed on, and they took off.

"Hey, Ash?" Asked May, blushing as she realised Ash had is arms wrapped around her waist to stop her from falling.

"Mmmm?" He mumbled into her hair. May blushed even more, but then Ash snapped his head back.

"Sorry! I was just, y'know, resting my head! Uh, Im-" May cut him off with a giggle.

"Carry on then, May." Ash said, looking down and going bright red.

"I was just wondering. You're always sighing. What's wrong?"

Ash blinked at the question. He rolled his eyes up, as he thought about what to say.

"I guess Im just tired after having a day of running after you." He joked, but was met by an elbow in the stomach.

"Yeah, I probably deserved that…" He said, trying to regain his balance.

"Yeah, you did, but it was a good enough answer." May replied, looking forward. "Hey! There's the port!"

Ash followed where she was pointing. "Oh yeah!" He said, and fake smiled. But his inside character was in a much different mood.

'If only she knew'

x~x~x~x~x~x

Meiko: Romantic!

May: I like Ash?

Ash: Yes!

Connie: Possibly?

Meiko: Yes! Anyway, while we sort out this small problem with the coffee, please R+R :))


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Meiko: Hello! Were back~

May: Yep! A nice chapter of me and Ash getting cosy!

Meiko: Or so you think...

May: 0.0

Meiko: Just do the disclamer, woman.

May: Whatever. Meiko does not own Pokemon or anything to do with it. She only owns the storyline and her OC.

Meiko: Chapter 5, Start!

x~x~x~x~x~x

Once we were safely on the boat, May and Ash headed to their room. They had decided to share, as Ash had only booked one room, and the only other room available was really far off, on the other side of the boat 3 floors down.

"Hey, looks like were sharing!" May was quick to state the obvious.

"Yeah," Ash said, and then blushed a bit. He then whispered "Woohoo!"

Unfortunately for him, May caught the last bit, and playfully hit him.

"Get whatever thought you just had OUT of you mind, before I KNOCK it out." May playfully growled.

Ash laughed, but sensed that she was serious. And he knew never to get on her bad side, unless there was a whole load of mushroom/pork/egg ramen behind you.

When they were in the room, May decided to ask Ash again what was wrong.

"Okay, you're not fooling me again. I want a clear answerer, or I swear i'll put Misty on the phone."

Ash gulped. "What do you want to know?"

"You know."

"No, I don't think I do."

"Err, yes, yes you do."

"Err, no, no I don't."

Ash could now sense he was playing a dangerous game. May flipped up her cell phone, and quickly punched in a name. Ash raised his eyebrow.

"Hello? Its May, I would like to talk to Misty please?"

Ash quickly snapped his head up, and tried to grab the phone. May ran out of the room, and when Ash followed her, she ran into the ladies bathroom. Ash sighed defeated, and went back to the room, afraid of what was going to happen.

After a while, May re-entered the room. She smiled at Ash.

"What? What have you done?" He asked.

"Oh, nothing. Am I not aloud to have a nice conversation with one of my friends?"

"Oh ha-ha." He sarcastically said.

"Now, are you gunna talk?"

"Yes, fine. What do you want to know?"

May sighed. Clearly he was too dense to realise what she wanted to talk about.

"Why your always sighing, and why sometimes, when I talk to you, your always staring into the distance, like something haunts you. See! You're doing it now!"

Ash suddenly realised He was remembering the 'event'.

"Huh? What did you say?"

"That's exactly what I talking about!" May exclaimed, hurt that he wasn't talking to her.

"FINE! Ill tell you what happened. But don't go all soft on me. Okay?"

May nodded, and sat down on her bed to listen to him.

"Okay, so when we split up, I went to go sit in my room. I was very upset about leaving you behind, so I pretty much mooched around there for a while. That was when I met Emelia. She burst into my room, and then went bright red and quickly said sorry; She must have the wrong room. After she left, I realised that I wasn't going to get anywhere moping around, so I went outside to get some fresh air. I suddenly realised how out of character I was, and went to the all you can eat, and well, ate quite a lot."

May laughed, But Ash carried on.

I saw her later that night. We sat down next to each other at the late night concert we had been invited to, and we got talking. I found out she was 16, two years older then me. I kinda lied to her, and told her I was 15, but looked 14. I felt like she wouldn't like me if I was much younger then her. So, we kept talking, and then well, we went back to her room, and well, we kinda, um…made out a bit."

May caught his blush, and laughed even harder. Ash looked hurt, but still carried on.

Unfortunately, Her Dad, who was also the captain, walked in on us, and started to shout at us. It was stuff like: Why are you making out with a stranger? Who is he? He looks only 14! Think of my reputation! Think of YOUR reputation! Emelia just laughed, and made up some story about me and her being friends from school, and she was so amazed that he had been on the boat, and that I was the same age as her, I just looked very young. Lucky, He believed her, and when we got to Sinnoh from Kanto, We decided to train together for a bit. Sometime later, after about a couple years, she realised that I was 2 years younger then her. She was a little annoyed, but after I explained she was happy. On my 18th birthday, I decided to propose to her. She was 20, so I figured it may work out."

"Whaaaa! You actually proposed to her?" May shouted. 'Why wont he propose to me?' She wondered.

Ash stared at her.

"Y'know, You want me to tell you what happened, but you keep interrupting me."

"Sorry."

"I thought she was going to say no, because she looked very shocked. She then went horrified, but then her face smoothed out. She then started to laugh. I was pretty amazed at her change in attitude, but her laughing scared me. Once she had calmed a bit, she kissed me, and agreed to marry me. She wanted to then, err, make a family, but I said no, and that we should wait until we were married. She was a bit annoyed, but agreed to wait. Personally, Im glad I did. Our relationship fell apart after that, and I was eventually kicked out, because she had decided she wanted to live with the man who had moved next door. I was very upset, so went back to Pallet town. When I got back, however, I found my mother had had another baby, Dakota."

May suddenly Realised that Ash had told her a different story sometime before.

"Hey! Last time you told me something different!"

"When was that?"

"When we were in the hotel. You told me you met Emelia when you were taking Dakota to the Elite four!"

"Yea, well I was lying. I didn't want to tell you the whole story."

"Thanks!" May said, trying to hide her hurt.

"Your most welcome."

"Y'know, if you keep being sarcastic, Im gunna hit you."

"Go ahead."

May thought for a second.

"Forget it." She said.

Ash carried on with his story.

"I was amazed when Dakota beat the Elite four. She decided to stay there, and become the worlds youngest Elite four member. Unfortunately, that meant I had to make my way home on my own. On the way back, I stopped off at a pok'emon centre. The Nurse Joy who was there recognised me, and asked why I wasn't travelling with my Brunette girlfriend."

"Who? Me?" Asked May.

Ash blushed, and nodded his head.

May giggled.

"She told me that you would be on TV later on, because you were in a contest. I hadn't seen you for a really long time, so I was looking forward to seeing you. This was about, say, a year ago? I hadn't seen you for 5 years. When you waltzed onto the stage, I was breathless, you looked so pretty."

May blushed deep red.

"I watched the whole contest, and you and Eevee were so beautiful together, I really wanted to see you again. I was really amazed when you told the presenter that you would next be seen in Altomare. I rushed there as fast as I could, and mooched round there for 6 months, until I saw you rush to the café that morning before the race. I followed you, but you and the other girl, Ronnie"

"Connie"

"I don't care. You and CONNIE had already left. I then saw you at the race, trying to put the harness on Squirtle. And that's pretty much up to date."

"Ah. I see. Well, I've been in a black hole most of my time after HIM."

"Ahhh. Yes."

Anyway, we should both probably go to sleep. Its now past 7, and Im really tired." May yawned, to add to her point.

"Fine, okay."

While May slept, Ash sat there staring at her. 'Wow, she really is beautiful.' He thought. 'I really, REALLY want to kiss her. But then she would hate me.'

'She would understand' a voice told him.

'No she wouldn't. And I thought I got rid of you, ages ago!'

'No, I was born out of your darkness, and now it's taking back over your heart, Im back!'

'What is that supposed to mean?'

'Heheh, you're talking to yourself!'

Ash started to cry softly.

'Just go away…' He said, remembering what had happened the last time He had had his heart consumed by the darkness.

The voice faded, and Ash closed his eyes, and tried to go to sleep.

Meanwhile, a man stood on the other side of the boat.

"Well done, Adda, you've made him believe the darkness is coming back. He will surly try to protect May. Then I will kill them both!"

Both shadows disappeared into the dark night.

x~x~x~x~x~x

Meiko: Creepy voices? Check. Strange dark man? Check :)

May: This is going to get dark, I know it.

Meiko: What makes you say that? *Innocent face*

May: Everything.

Meiko: While I kill May, Please R+R! I can't get better without your contrabution!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Meiko: Hello! We take a short break from our story to follow our lovely COnnie! As you remeber, she split up from May, and is now traveling to see her cousin. Bet you can't work out who she is yet!

Connie: Bet you can!

Meiko: Well, since Mays missing, wanna do the disclamer?

Connie: Sure! Meiko does not own Pokemon or anything to do with it. She only owns The storyline, Me and her toher OC.

Meiko: Chapter 6, Start!

x~x~x~x~x~x

"Dang, I wish I hadn't been so quick to get rid of them." Connie sighed, and looked at her ticket for what felt like the hundredth time.

"I can't believe Im lost! And in the ferry station as well!" She had gone a different way to Ash and May, and had now ended up in a completely strange place.

"Last call for boat 11 to east Sinnoh port" A voice came over the load speaker. Connie swore to herself, and asked the nearest nice-looking person for help. He was about 3 years older then her, with messy brown hair, and green eyes.

"Excuse me, Im Connie, I need some help." She used her cuteness to her advantage, looking up through her thick eyelashes at the man. "I seem to be lost. Can you help me find boat 11?" She murmured, trying to sound like a young maiden, who needed the help of a dashing knight in armour.

To her surprise, the man laughed.

"What's so funny?" She asked, her eyes flashing.

"You seem to think I wont help you unless you seem like a lost lamb. Well, Lammy-kins let me assist you to the boat. For I am going back to Sinnoh as well, to see my ill grandmother." He said it politely, but couldn't stop smirking.

"Thanks." Connie followed him across the hallway, to the large sign that said Boat 11, this way. Connie practically smacked her face in stupidity.

Once the two were on the boat, he started to talk to her.

"Yo, may names Dachi, I come from a far off island, called Tookyo (A/N pronounced Too-kyoo). Its sorta near Jhoto, Hence why Im here in Altomare."

Connie nodded, not having a clue what he was on about. Suddenly, some fish-like pok'emon she had never seen before started playing in the waves near the boat.

"Whoa, what are they?" She gasped, grabbing her Pokedex.

"Name: Waterfish. Land of origin: Tookyo…" She couldn't be bothered to listen to anymore. She quickly noticed that Dachi was watching her lean against the rail.

"So, why are you going to Sinnoh?" He asked politely, but Connie hinted he was just trying to flirt with her. She smiled to herself happily.

"Im going to see my cousin and her baby. I haven't met the kid yet. But here's a picture of my cousin."

He glanced at the young-looking blue haired girl.

"Oh? How olds your cousin?"

"She's sixteen… and a few months…"

"Ahhh, a youngin, then? Not a patch on you, though. Your way prettier."

Connie blushed an attractive pink colour, and smiled.

"That's very kind of you to say, thanks."

"Anytime. So, what town are you headed to?" Daichi smiled, Making Connie blush a bit more.

"Twinleaf."

"No way! Which house?" By now, Daichi was leaning really close to her. There faces were mere inches. Connie felt nervous, and stepped back.

"Uhhh, I've just met you…." She started awkwardly. She saw confusion flash across Daichi's eyes, which was then replaced with horror.

"Oh! Im so sorry! I didn't mean to…" He stuttered, going beet-red.

Connie just smiled, and put her finger to her lips.

"Its fine! I don't mind!" She giggled. "And isn't there only 4 houses in twinleaf anyway? Were bound to see each other."

Daichi nodded. Connie shivered, and looked at her watch.

"Well, Im cold, so Im going to go to my room and rest for a bit. Then Im going to get lunch. See you then, okay?" Daichi smiled at her, and waved

"Ill be looking forward to it!" She grinned, and went inside.

'Ye-ah!' She mock-punched the air 'Less the an hour, and I've already met someone!' She grinned, and went to her room to rest.

Just after Connie had left, Daichi pulled out a mobile. He pressed speed dial, and it started to ring. The person on the other end picked up.

"Hello? Who is it, and why are you wasting my time?"

"Hello, boss, it's me. She's on board, everything is going as planned. I still get to see my Granny, though?"

"YES! Sheesh, you called me to ask that? But good job on getting the girl talking with you. Bye." And with that, the other person hung up.

'Im sorry, Connie…' Daichi though.

Meanwhile, Connie was asleep, but not dreaming. She had her mouth open, and was drooling. She rolled over, and woke with a start as she hit the floor. She wiped her mouth.

"Yuck... Im such a pig…" She said to herself, and pulled a face wipe out of her bag. She glanced at the clock, decided it would be a good time to go get lunch, straightened out her clothes, and left for the lunch hall.

When she got there, Daichi had already snagged them a table. When she sat, she could have sworn he had a glint of regret in his eyes, but she forgot about it when the food arrived.

"You already ordered…?" She said, confused.

"Yeah, I thought I would buy us the days special, all 3 courses! I hope you will enjoy it." He turned his head as the waiter placed a bowl with an orange soup inside.

"Carrot and pumpkin soup, Please enjoy."

Connie pulled a face, but tried it anyway. It had a surprising taste, it tasted like carrot, but it was also slightly sweet. She ate all of it, and wiped the bowl with the bread that was on the side of the plate.

"Whoa, leave the bowl!" Daichi chuckled. Connie grinned, and took a sip on the tumbler of water that had been placed in front of her soon after the first waiter left.

"So, Connie, What kind of music do you like?"

Connie pondered this for a second.

"Well, I don't really like a type of music, more I listen to whatever I feel has a good mood. If Im feeling a bit depressed, I listen to emo, if Im happy, a bright, bubbly song, if Im feeling calm, a piano solo or something like that. What about you?"

Daichi also pondered this though as she had done.

"I don't really listen to music…." He looked a bit embarrassed.

"Its okay! Not many people find what they like by listening to music. It's an art form, and if it doesn't take your heart and soul, it's not worth your time. That's why I don't draw. I suck!" She giggled.

"Whoa, that was slightly deep, but then sounded just crazy."

"That sounds like me!" She giggled, as a waiter took away their plates.

"So what do you want to talk about?" Daichi was leaning on the table, playing with the salt pot. Or was it the pepper pot? She never knew.

"I don't know. But here's food, so we wont have to!"

The waiter put down the main course, it was a nice meaty salmon slice, decorated with salad leaves and grilled vegetable, finished off with a lovely smelling sauce. Honey? It defiantly smelt like honey. Was it that strange honey mustard like thing she had had in Jhoto? She grabbed a knife and fork, and started to eagerly eat the salad.

"This. This is delicious!" She said, swallowing so she wasn't talking with her mouth full.

"Im glad you like it! It's my favourite foods of all time! Just wait until dessert!"

"Eekk, Im gunna need to do A LOT of gym time to lose it all…." Connie's 'dang nabbit!' face was completely priceless, and Daichi burst out laughing. Loudly.

"Daichi! People are staring!" Connie glanced round at everyone, who were now staring at her table, and also at her and Daichi. "Shut-up!" She said, and kicked his shin.

"OW! He yelped. That hurt!" He reached down to rub his sore shin, the remains of his salmon forgotten.

"Next time, do as I saw, and you wont get punished. Sometime I need to teach you a lesson!"

"Ohh, kinky!" Daichi looked all smug, and made cat-paw like gestures "Me-ow!"

He was greeted by another kick to the shin. The waiter, who was now looking a bit flustered, came over and asked whether they had finished eating. Daichi nodded, as did Connie. He quickly took the food, and brought back two mini-pies, with a gravy boat full of custard. On closer inspection, it was two summer fruits crumbles.

"Voila!" Cried Daichi. He was acting drunk, but had had nothing to drink apart from water. "Summer fruits crumble!" He covered his with the custard, but Connie only drizzled it around. As they tucked in, Connie could feel Daichi's gaze on her. She ignored it, and carried on eating.

When she was finished, she sat back and watched Daichi eat. His messy hair was falling around his face, as he tried to scoop up the tiny berries. She couldn't help smiling to herself.

Once he was finished, the flustered waiter came over, gave them the bill, and took the dirty dishes. Connie looked at the price on the bill, and gasped.

"75 poke? (A/N 1 poke=1 British pound) No way!" She looked worried, but Daichi pulled his wallet out of the back pocket in his trousers, and put the money down. The waiter came over, took it, and showed them politely to the door.

"That was so much fun! We should do it again sometime!" Daichi was walking funny down the corridor, towards the day rooms. Was he? Was he… dancing? It certainly looked like it. Connie chuckled, and stopped outside her room.

"Ill see you, then! Here's my room." Connie put her hand on the handle, but Daichi grabbed it. Connie was amazed how fast he got over to her; he had been at least 3 meters in front of her when she ended her sentence.

"Please, don't go…" He pleaded. His eyes showed loneliness.

"Ahhh, Daichi, listen. I had a nice time and all, but I am very stuffed, and need to take a nap. Ill see you when we get off the boat tomorrow, okay? We can walk to twinleaf together."

Daichi looked sad, but agreed to meet up tomorrow. Connie went into her room, closed the door, and locked it incase he tried to get in. This was a good move, because about an hour later, someone tried to open her door. She laughed, and fell asleep.

She slept from about 3 o'clock till 6 the next morning, and still woke feeling groggy and tired. She pulled out a face wipe, and cleaned up. She dusted on some makeup, and gathered her stuff. She changed from her pyjamas into a cute t-shit with the words: STAR! On in big spiky letters, a pair of slightly frayed denim shorts, and a pair of black leggings that went down to her knees. She finished it off with a pair of place flat ballet pumps with ribbons on, and tied a matching black ribbon in her hair.

"All set!" She grinned.

It was now around 7ish. She met up with Daichi, had breakfast (Chopped green apple with natural yogurt) insisted on paying for both of them, paid 10 poke, made a mental note to bring her own food next time, and then went and sat in the seats outside the boat, ready for when they would arrive at Sinnoh, in about half an hour.

Dachi did not talk much during that time. Neither did Connie. When the boat arrived, they got off, and decided to make the hour journey on foot.

Connie and Daichi did not talk until they arrived at Twinleaf. He shuffled on his feat a bit, and muttered a goodbye.

"See ay sometime, okay?" Connie said, and walked up to her cousin's house. She could hear the noise about 10 paces away from the door.

"Ahhh! Its your turn to feed her!"

"No, we agreed if I changed her earlier, you would feed her!"

"What? When did that happen? You've been in front of the TV all day!"

"Have not!"

"Have too!"

"WAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

"Now you've woken the baby!"

"No, that was you!"

"Was not!"

"Was too!"

Connie sweat dropped, and banged loudly on the door.

The young girl opened it. She was very flustered, her blue hair clinging to her face. She squeaked when she saw Connie, and ran up for a hug.

"Connie! You should have told me you were visiting! I could have shoved purple-head grumpy-bum out of the house for a while!"

"Aww, I like to surprise you, Dawn!"

x~x~x~x~x~x

Meiko: Did you see that coming? Heheh :)

Connie: Yes! With my cousin at last! Plus that Dachi dude, wether he be a bit weird, he is well fit :)

Meiko: Well, since hes a figment of my imagenation, yes, yes he is :)

Connie: Meiko, I love yo uso much :)

Meiko: Thanks :) While I hug Connie to death, please R+R!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

Meiko: Heya people! I just have a short filer chapter here for you, but its important and fits in with the story, so please read!

Connie: Also, I get my own Short stories collection which will be called 'A short teabreak with Connie', And that should be up soon! Id you want to be the first to read, please check back on Meikos profile, or bookmark her as a auther!

Meiko: Yep! Also, If you have any thoughts on stuff to put in her storys, then comment! Its pretty much going to be a biography of her life, from when she was born till real time. Anyway, on with the story!

Connie: Meiko does not own Pokemon or anything to do with it! She only owns the storyline, Me and her other OC.

Meiko: Chapter 7, Start!

x~x~x~x~x~x

"Hello! I really missed you guys! How have you been?" Connie said, as she walked into her cousin's living room.

"Im good, Meggies good, and him" She pointed to her purple haired boyfriend, who was feeding Meggie with a bottle.

"Already on the bottle? Cool." Paul looked at Connie and smiled.

"Hey, long time no see! How longs it been, 4 years?" He shifted Meggie's weight so that he could shake her hand.

"Wow, that long? It feels like only yesterday I saw you both!" Connie twisted his arm so it was in more of a arm-wrestle position. They both grinned at each other, and Meggie gurgled.

"Hey! Heey! Im over here!" Dawn was franticly waving her arms around. Connie rolled her eyes.

"Yes, everyone's looking at you, what is it?" Connie was looking at Dawn, but she could tell Paul was smirking.

"Im hungry, what's for lunch?"

"Its only quarter to nine!"

"Yeah, well if your eating for two, it makes you quite hungry!" Dawn snapped. Connie's eyes bulged as she took in what Dawn had just said.

"For… two?" Both Her and Paul stared at the 16-year old bluenette.

Dawn blushed. "Yeah, Im kinda pregnant…." She looked at her stomach, still slightly chubby with post-pregnancy fat. She laced her hands protectively over it, as if she was soothing the tiny squiggly thing.

Paul handed Meggie to Connie, who gasped, not knowing how to hold a baby. Paul went up to Dawn, and looked stern.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He sounded angry. Connie placed Meggie into her crib, and shuffled to the kitchen, not wanting to be involved.

"Connie!" Paul snapped. She jumped and turned sheepishly, and looked up at him.

"Put the kettle on, okay? Make us some herbal tea."

Connie nodded, and slipped away.

By now, Dawn was close to tears.

"Why didn't you tell me?" His voice was less stern, and more hurt.

"I… I only found out a couple days ago. I was thinking about how to tell you…"

"A few…? How many?"

"Seven."

"That's a week!"

"Im sorry…" Tears were now slipping down her face, and dripping onto her blue jumper.

"How far along?" He was now hugging her gently, trying to sooth her.

"About a month."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Do you want to go to the doctors and have a check-up?"

"But Meggie… and we can't leave Connie."

"Then take Connie with you, and Ill stay with Meggie. You took your mum for the first doctors trip when you were pregnant with Meggs, remember?"

Dawn nodded, and hugged Paul tightly.

"Ill ring up right away!" She called cheerfully. Suddenly, there was a very long, very loud exclamation of swear words coming from the kitchen.

Connie had burnt herself.

XXXXXXXXXX

When Connie had got to the kitchen, she had located the kettle, 3 bags of lavender earl grey tea, and also 3 mugs. She filled up the kettle, and let it boil. While she sat there, she couldn't help but listen in to what her cousin and her boyfriend were saying.

"How far along?" That was Paul's voice.

"About a month." That was very high-pitched, defiantly Dawns.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

Connie wanted to listen to more, but the kettle pinged, indicating that the water was nice and hot. She dropped a tea bag in each of the mugs, and started to fill them up with the water. Unfortunately, she got onto the second cup, and slipped. She managed to pour the scalding water down the front of her shirt.

"Ahhh!" She cried, jumping back and dropping the kettle, smashing one of the mugs. She then let out a long mish-mash of all the swear words she could think off.

XXXXXXXXXX

Dawn rushed in.

"Ahhh! Connie, are you All right? I heard the scream!" She ran up to her, and helped her pull her shirt off. She grabbed a tea towel, and wet it with cold water, then held it to her chest.

"Lie down on the table." Dawn said, pulling back a chair to help her up.

"Why?"

"Just do it."

Connie shuffled over, and climbed up. She lowered herself, and then Paul came in.

He was met with the sight of the 19-year old lying topless on the table, with a wet tea towel on her front.

It was only half past nine.

x~x~x~x~x~x

Meiko: There we go! Im only gunna write It in filler chapters, because I dont want to go off to much, but its still kinda important to the story.

Connie: Please R+R! She can't get better without you guys telling her how to improve!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Meiko: Hello! Sorry I haven't uploaded in a while, Iv'e been so busy, and then I had writers block, and it was just fail :P

May: So here is chapter 8!

Ash: We finally get to meet my sister!

May: Shes so cute!

Meiko: Yes, in this chapter, We meet lil' Dakota, who is 11.

Ash: Yay!

Meiko: Anyway, do the disclamer!

Ash: Meiko does not own pokemon or anything to do with it. She only owns the storyline, Her OC, and Dakotas outfits :)

Meiko: Thats right! Chapter 8, Start!

~x~x~x~x~x~x

May opened her eyes. She was hit by a tremendous fear. Where was she? Why was she here? Who was the other person breathing next to her?

Then she realised. She was in the ferry with Ash. She calmed, and sat up.

"Heh. He's so cute when he's asleep." She laughed to herself, and got up. She decided to get dressed while Ash was asleep, to avoid him catching a glimpse of her.

She loved him, but not THAT much.

Once she was dressed, she went to the door, silently opened it, and slipped out. She then closed it. It made a small bang, and May swore. But Ash seemed to still be asleep, so she carried on walking.

It was cold outside, and May cursed the fact she hadn't bought a jumper with her. As she walked, she looked down at the waves. Random pok'emon jumped around in the dawning light.

'I wonder how Connie is…' She thought, and pushed open the door to the Ladies toilets. She caught a glimpse of the clock, and groaned.

"5:30? Dang, it's too early…" She said.

Back in the room, Ash was already dressed. He had woke up when he heard the door close, and then May swear. He went to grab the keys, and his heart skipped a beat.

Both sets of keys were there.

Ash started to worry. If May hadn't taken the keys, that meant she had no intention of coming back. Did I do something wrong? Maybe I should play it a bit cooler from now on.

He walked out with both keys, and went down towards the food court. If he knew May well (which he did) She would be down here.

May splashed water on her face, and then patted it dry with a piece of paper from the toilets. She applied mascara, and nodded.

"That'll do. I better go check on Ash."

She flung open the door, and ran.

Straight into someone.

"I'm so sorry!" May attempted to stand up, but winced at the pain in her ankle.

"May?" May looked up to see a disorientated Ash looking at her with sleep-filled eyes. "What…?"

Ash stood up, and then helped May up.

"I needed to wash my face. Why are you out here?" May leaned against Ash as she willed the pain in her ankle to disappear.

"Looking for you! You left the key, and I thought you had run away!" May laughed, but when she looked at Ash's concerned eyes, she immediately felt bad.

"I'm sorry, I forgot to take the key."

"All right. Anyway, lets go get some breakfast, yeah?"

"Sounds good to me!"

And so the two friends (one hobbling) went to the food court.

As they had just opened, Ash and May were the only two there. They decided to sit at a booth near to the window. About 10 minutes later, a young girl with blonde hair walked over.

"Heya! You're both up early! What can I get ya?"

May glanced at the menu. "Ill have a 'Rise and Shine' Ramen bowl, please! And some orange juice."

The blonde nodded, and scribbled it in her little book. "And you sir?" She looked at Ash.

"Ill have the same."

The blonde nodded, and wrote it down in her book. "Thanks! The food should be ready in about 20 mins, but Ill bring you your drinks right away!"

Ash thanked the blonde as she rushed back into the kitchen area to hand over the order. Since it was nearing 6, a few more people had begun to arrive. She dropped of the drinks

"Hey, Ash. I've been thinking. What are we actually gunna do when we get to Hoen? You said training, but what training exactly?"

"I wanna visit Dakota, and she's at Moms this weekend."

"Ah. I see." They were both silent for a while.

The blonde girl rushed back and forth between all sorts of people, until she came back to them with their food.

"Here ya go! Enjoy!" She put the bowls down, and rushed off.

They both tucked in, and neither of them spoke until they had finished.

"Yum! That was delish!" Ash reached into his pocket, and pulled out his wallet. He took out enough to pay for both of them, and put it on the table.

"I'll pay for myself!" May pulled out her purse, and took out the money to pay for her.

"No. Ill pay. You can owe me lunch." Ash handed her back the money, and she grumbled.

"Fine."

After the Blonde had come and taken the money and given ash his change, they went back to the room to pack up.

"Well be at Hoen in about two hours, so we better pack. Then we can go to the on-board shopping mall!" May smiled.

"Yeah, just don't spend all of your money. You owe me lunch remember?" Ash poked may in the arm, and she swatted his arm away.

"Gerr off!" She beamed at him as she turned the key and opened the door. Once they were both safely inside, she grabbed her small overnight bag (she had to put all of her other suitcases into the hold) and started to put yesterdays clothes and her other stuff into it. Ash copyed her, but finished well before her.

"Wow, May, even with less bags, you still manage to take longer then me to pack." Ash put on a false exasperated face, and May glared at him.

He opened his mouth to say more, but a voice came on over the loudspeaker.

"We will be arriving Hoen in a few minutes, please bring all of your belongings to the upper deck to depart."

May pulled a face.

"Looks like no shopping then." Ash said

"Bah. All the more money to spend in the new built giant mall." May smiled brightly as the boat stopped, she grabbed her luggage, and they got off.

Unknown to them, there was a black haired man following them out. He caught Mays eye, and she paled.

"Hey, Ash?" She nudged his shoulder slightly.

"Yeah?"

"Does that man with the black hair over their look like, y'know, him?"

"Who?"

"You know who. HIM."

"Ohh! HIM! What that one?" He nudged his head towards the man.

"Yep."

"No, not really. Must be your imagination." Ash smiled, and May followed him to the building so they could get their passports checked so they could enter Hoen.

'Ha! You know its Drew, you just don't want to tell her!' Ash's dark voice started up in his head again. He smacked his head, trying to make it go away.

'If you tell her, she'll stay close to you! Isn't that what you want?' He tried to concentrate more on scanning his passport then the voice, but it wasn't working very well.

'She might even kiss you. You want that, don't you?' Ash was about to lose it, when he heard a voice.

"Ashey~!" It was female. And cute. He then saw who it was, and smiled at the tiny, super skinny raven-haired girl running towards them.

"Dakota! How have you been? I was wondering if we would see you here!" Ash and Dakota shared a quick hug, and then both turned to May.

"Dakota, this is my friend, May. We travelled together when we were younger. May, this is my little sister Dakota, spawn of the devil itself" He smirked on the last bit. His mother had a terrible habit of picking up crappy fathers who left after the first few years of looking after a son.

Dakota hit him playfully on the arm.

"MY daddy didn't leave ME, he had to go away on work. So there." She stuck her tongue out. "Anyway, May, nice to meet you. I love your outfit!" Dakota smiled at May, and they shook hands.

"I like yours too! What is it, Lolita…?" May looked the girl up and down, she had a normal t-shirt on, but a poofy skirt, and knee-high black socks with ribbon and lace. She also had a bag in the shape of a rabbit's head.

"Yup! You guessed it! It's casual, so it's not too over-the-top. But I would like to dress you up when I get the chance." Dakota smiled at her.

"Hey, I'm sorry to break up your party, but can we please get to Littleroot so May can chuck her stuff home?" Both girls looked at Ash.

"Yeah, fine. Get us a taxi, would you?" Dakota flicked her hair back, and re-positioned the bow on her head.

Ash nodded, and flagged one down. The got in, and spoke not a word on the short trip to Littleroot. Once there, Ash paid the fare, and they walked to May's house.

May knocked twice, and after a while, a rather sleepy Max opened the door.

"Huh? May? Your home early. Your not supposed…." He trailed off when he noticed Ash standing there. Ash gave him a stupid grin.

"Hey there buddy! What's up? Miss me much?"

"Ash! How's it been?" Max, his sleepiness totally forgot, leaped at Ash, ready to ask him all sorts of questions.

"Hey, I'm good! Don't forget, I did promise you a match later today, and since your dads gym is just up the road, we can go battle there? As soon as your out of your pyjamas, that is." Ash looked at Max, and he blushed when he realised he was wearing his snorlax snugly pjs.

"Ill just change, and then we can get to it." Max smiled broadly.

"I'll be waiting."

~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~

Mwiko: Wooo! A battle!

May: Do you even know how to write a battle?

Meiko: ...No.

May/Ash/Dakota: *sweatdrop*

Meiko: So if you, dear reader, has a idea that can help, please commetn! I really need your help on this one, and I can't update till I get some :(

May: Poor thing. Feel sorry for her, please!

Ash: Anyway, R+R this please!


	9. Chapter 9

Meiko: Hello everyone!

May: Meiko says she is sorry for no update for a while!

Meiko: Yes! I had a bad bout of writers block, but I decided to update all of my stories, so here is another chapter!

May: Shes joking, she was just too lazy to update.

Meiko: SO not true! Anyway, roll the disclamer!

May: Meiko does not own Pokemon in any shape, way or form. She only owns her storyline and OCs.

XsXsXsXsXsXsXsXsXsX

Max got dressed as fast as he could, and rushed out the open field near the small town.

"Okay, go! Snorlax and Eevee!" Max threw his pokeball in the air, and caught them after sending out his pok'emon.

"Wow! Is that Munchlax? And Eevee… possibly Mays Eevee's baby?"

"Yes and yes! Its pretty cool, isn't it? I'm the new breeder for the gym, cool huh?"

Ash nodded, and sent out Pikachu and Totadile. May went giddy with the cuteness of his Totadile as she had back in Altomare. Ash sighed.

"Anyway, lets start! May, please, be the ref? Thanks."

May shifted herself toward the middle-left-hand side, and stood there. She had no idea how to ref a battle.

"Well? What now?" May blinked at Ash. Ash face palmed.

"A gym leaders daughter, and she doesn't know how to ref a Pokebattle? Wow!"

"Hey! I'll have you know…"

(Un)fortunately, Mays rant was cut off by a large bang coming from the woods.

"Sorry, Max, our battles gunna have to wait, we better go check that out."

"Okay, its fine."

Max looked glum as the trio plus the pok'emon rushed to where the noise had come from.

They passed trees as they ran. May slowed down, out of breath.

"Are you okay, May?" Ash stopped and looked back, causing Max to stop suddenly as well.

"Yeah! I'm fine, go on with out me, please" Se waved her hands at them, and sat down next to a tree.

Max stopped Ash when he was sure they were out off Mays hearing.

"Hey, Ash? Do you love my sister?" He peered at his friend while a blush spread itself over Ash's face.

"Well… I guess. I mean, she IS cute, and very nice. Also I know here very well."

"But you do know about her and Drew, yes?"

"Yes."

"Then you will understand that she cannot have a proper relationship for a while, yeah?"

"Yeah, I guess." Ash looked down.

"Okay then. Anyway, we better go check that out."

"Yes!"

Both boys came to a clearing, and saw that a slightly older team rocket were trying to capture some pok'emon, but their machine had blocked up and exploded.

"Team rocket! I should have known." Said Ash. He looked at Pikachu, and Pikachu did a sorta nod thing, and started to let electricity pass through his cheek pouches.

"Pikachu! Use thunderbolt!" He cried, and watched as Pikachu used the attack, and team rocket went flying.

"Huh. That was too easy." He said, shaking his head.

"I don't know." Replied Max. "My sister-senses are tingling. I'm not sure we should of left May on her own."

"Well, lets go back to where we left her, its not very far back." Ash said, and started to walk.

They walked.

And walked.

And walked.

"I think were lost." Said Max.

"No! We just have to find the tree where she was!" Replied Ash as calmly as he could, but Max could sense he was starting to worry.

"Dude." Said Max. "Were in a freaking' forest."

"I know, I know…" Ash replied, looking defeated.

"Eh, come on, let's keep searching for her." Max said, and carried on walking.

After what seemed like ages, they came across a tree.

With a note pinned to it.

Ash read it, and gasped.

_If you ever want to see the girl again, Ash Ketchum_

_You must come to the abandoned warehouse tomorrow at eight AM._

_COME ALONE_

He felt worry swell up inside of him. Where was May? Was she okay? Who had her?

"Hey, Ash." Max said, waving his hand in front of Ash's face. "What's up?"

Ash said nothing, but handed Max the note. He gave Max time to read it.

Max was a shocked as Ash.

"What? Who could of done this?" He said, holding the note at arms length as if it would bite him. "I told you I felt bad after defeating team rocket!" Max gave the not back to Ash, and then kicked a tree.

"May is going to be so scared, she will remember what happened with Drew, everything is going to be messed up! I worked so hard to get her back from the mess she was in after him!" Max said, kicked the tree after every word.

"Hey, Max. Calm down. Were going to find her, okay?" Ash said. "No, lets go back to your house, eat, and then get a good nights sleep, and we can worry about this tomorrow."

Max looked at his pokewatch, and saw that it was nearly evening. They had spent almost all day searching for May. They got back to the house, and Ash phoned Dakota to tell her that He would be busy for the next couple days, and not to bother him.

For diner, they had some instant ramen.

"Um, Ash. You see, the only spare room we have is Mays… So if you want to get a good nights sleep, you kinda haft to sleep in there…" Max said after they had eaten.

Ash blushed slightly at the thought of sleeping in the same bed May had slept in. He nodded, and helped Max collect up the dishes.

After they had washed up, Ash said goodnight and went up to the bedroom, which May usually slept in. It was cute but sophisticated. Ash closed the door, and sat down on the bed. He looked round, and found that the room was very clean. Not like May at all.

He pulled the duvet up, and then lowered himself down onto the bed. He threw his head down on the pillow, but was met with a sort of hardness from under the pillow. He picked it up, and discovered a small, sky-blue book. He read the neat, italic writing on it.

_May's Diary _

_KEEP OUT if you want to live_

XsXsXsXsXsXsXsXsXsX

May: Why am I kidnapped?

Meiko: For the drama, my good friend.

May: I'm starting to hate you. and whats with the diary?

Meiko: As I said, the drama!

May: Yep, I hate you.

Meiko: *Ignores May's last comment* Please R+R, I will look forward to your feedback!


	10. Chapter 10

Meiko: Hello everyone!

May: She FIANLLY made an apperance!

Meiko: *Glares at May* Yes! I wasn''t feeling too good today, so decided tot ake my mind off it by writing!

May: About time as well...

Ash: Arn't you supposed to be kidnapped?

*Random dude walks in*

RD: Opps, sorry guys. Well take her back with us. *picks may up and carries he off*

Meiko: What the?

Ash: Dunno. Anyway, BEWARE! Some may be a bit disturbed/upset/suicidal at May's last entry! SO dont read the last bit if you will feel disturbed/upset/suicidal about rape subjects.

Meiko: Yes.

Ash: Poor May...

Meiko: She asked fo rit. ANYWAY, roll the disclaimer!

Ash: Arn't yo uforgetting something?

Meiko: Am I?

Ash: Does Ho-Do-Sempai ring a bell?

Meiko: Oh yeah! I was stuck on what to do, so YukinaHikaHime gave me a few hints on how to write the diary entries, and also gave me the idea of doodles! So I did so. Thanks, Ho-Do-Sempai!

Ash: Meiko does not own Pokemon, only the character she creates and some of the storyline.

Meiko: Enjoy! And please R+R!

Ash: Yes, please do!

XsXsXsXsXsXsXsXsX

Chapter 10

Ash looked at the book in front of him. Mays diary! He smiled.

But then his smile faltered as he thought about it. If he read it, he might read something he didn't want to, and that would drive their friendship apart. Plus, it was May's secret thoughts, could be violate that?

He sat staring at the book for a good five minutes.

'_Go on, you know you want to...' _

Ash looked up, but saw no one.

'_Stupid boy, I am your darkness, remember?'_

Ash decided to ignore the voice, and looked back to the sky-blue book. It was a lovely colour. He finally decided what he was going to do.

He opened the book to the first page.

On it was a picture of May as a tiny baby. The writing underneath read: _May Maple, Age 2 months._

He smiled at the picture. She had chubby cheeks, and a tiny tuft of chocolate brown hair.

Ash turned the page, and read.

'_Today I turned 10! As promised, I went down to the lab to get my pok'emon. I settled with a Torchic. After that, I met this boy, who was there wit his sick Pikachu. I think his name was Ash. Jeez, I am annoyed about my bike, but he is so handsome! I really can't wait to go travelling with him. I wonder what it will be like?'_

Ash slightly blushed, and smiled at this. She thought he was handsome! He continued flicking through the pages, and randomly chose a page.

_'Today I went to watch a pok'emon contests! It looks like so much fun. I can't wait to enter in my first one! Me, Ash and Brock tried to enter this one, but we couldn't since there were no places left. I was sad, but we got contest passes, and also Janet (A nice trainer from earlier) asked me and Max to be her assistants! Later on, another trainer, Chaz, asked Ash and I if we wanted to learn an attack. I said no, because I wanted help Janet. I did want to watch Ash and Pikachu train, but ah well. Max and I threw plates for Janet's Venomoth to hit with string shot, and then Hidden Power. It was amazing! Even Team Roskets antics coulnt spoil it!'_

Ash smiled at the little doodle May had done of the ribbon Janet had won. He flicked throught he pages again, and stopped this time at a page with another doodle. From the jet of black on its head, he guessed it was him.

_'Today I enetered another compatition. After my last defeate, I was determand to win! I still felt a little nervous about being there will all of the people watching, and especially since Ash was cheering me on, calling my name. I was a bit distracted by this, and I fell my heart drop when I saw the scores. Luckly, I scraped through, and got into the second round! It started with me and this other woman who goes by Mademoiselle Jessica. I won against her, but I swear she looks familier from somewhere other the contests. I was super happy to get to the finals. I was up against a girl called Grace. She and her Medicham were good, but I guess I was better, because I won! I happly ecepted my ribbon.'_

Ash was a little surprised at this. May had been nervous? She never looked it. She was allways so headstrong. He flicked through again.

_'Today was the finals of the Hoen Grand festival. The first battle, I beat Harley with mor then a minute left. He looked a quite annoyed at his loss, but I shook it off. Next, I battled Anthony, and beat him aswell. I was very happy when I found I had made it into the top eight! My next apponant was Drew. He is a knda quite-but-gental person. He is annoying, but sweet at the same time. He is good looking, and if I didn't love Ash with every inch of my soul, I would go after him. To my dismay, Drew beat me. Allthough I was the loser, everyone in the croud started cheering for me. I was really happy! Later on at the after-party, I found him on the beach, training. He lost to Robert. We had a chat about getting read for next years competition, but then he walked off. I shrugged, and found Ash, Brock, Max and my Mom. I told the all that I want to keep trying to be a top-coordinator. Ash smiled, and annouced that he will win the hoen League. I really hope I am there when he does that.'_

Ash felt his heart twist as he read what she had wrote about Drew. 'I wonder what she would of wrote if she knew he would do that to her?' He thought to himself. Ash looked over at the clock, and saw it was gettign really late. He flicked to the last page that May had wrote on, and read.

_'Today my life ended. I went round to see HIM, like I have allways done. I thought it would be as allways, we sat down, had a meal, and then talked. But I was wrong. He was out wh n Igot in, and him Mom told me to come in and wait. She told me to sit in the living room, and gave me a cup of tea. I waited for an hour, and he still didn't turn up. After a while longer, his Mom said that she needed to go out, and I was free to wait untill Drew got back. I decided to wait. Biggest mistake ever. Drew came in after another hour, and it was now about 8-ish. He was swaying ,and his voice was all strange. It was quite obvious he was drunk. I decided it wasn't such a good idea to stay, and waited untill he was in the kitchen. I walked quickly but slently towards the front door, but in his drunkeness, he had left his shoes all over. I tripped, and fell, making a load of noise. He peered round the door, and set his eyes o nme. I won't ever forget the look in his green eyes… It will forever haunt me. He walked towards me, smiling, almost greedly. I rember crawling backwards, and him laughing, and then picking me up, and slinging me over his shoulder. I was screming by now, and he was yelling at me to shut up. But I wouldn't. I prayed with eveyr inch of me that his Mom would get home. The last thing I heard was Drew yelling at me to shut up, and then it went dark. I think he must of hit me. When I woke up, I was in a white room. I looked around, but my vision was pretty hazy. A person walked in, and introduced herslef as Doctor Marion. She sat down next to me, and started to explain what had happened. She told me I had been found by a lady (Who was Drews Mom) And she had immediately called the police. She had her own son arrested. I had been brought here, and then did a few tests. I had been raped by the one who was supposed to love me, take care of me, and be there for me. Al lthe promises he had made to me, they were all crushed. The doctor told me I had various stiches, inside and out. I also had a concussion, and had been out for 5 hours. My left leg was broken, and the doctor said that It had probably been forced backwards. I shuddered at the thought, and decided I was glad I was out. After she left, I cried myself into a dark, dreamless sleep. I wish Ash was here to comfort me, but he is gone. And he is never coming back.'_

Ash stared at the page, and realised he was crying. Why hadn't he been there for her? If he was there, she wouldn't of gone out with him. She wouldn't of had this happen.

He decided what must be done.

Drew Hayden must die.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Ash woke suddenly. He grumbled because of the heat from the blanket, and kicked it off. He grumbled again as he tried to open his eyes, only to find they we gummed up with dried tears from the night before. He sat up, and rubbed his eyes, dislodging most of the substance that kept his eyes shut. He looked to the window, and realised it was light.

It was morning.

He jumped up like someone had electric shocked him. He picked up May's alarm clock, and swore colourfully.

It was half past seven.

He quickly smoothed out his clothes, and attempted to smooth out his hair. Even if he was a boy, appearances were still important to him. He ran to where he hoped the bathroom was, and luckily her burst into a pale yellow room, with a western bath, sink and toilet. He walked to the sink, and looked in the mirror behind hit. He splashed his face with water, washing away the rest of the sleep in his eyes. He took some toothpaste, put it on his finger, and brushed his teeth. He glanced to a clock that was set up on the wall, and swore again. He had ten minutes to get to the abandoned warehouse.

He ran downstairs, and quickly realised that Max wasn't awake. He was so not going to wait for him to wake up. He grabbed a pen and a piece of paper, and quickly scribbled out a note, telling him he had gone out for a while, and would be back later.

He zoomed out of the door, and ran down the street, startling a few early birds, out jogging or walking their dogs. He suddenly remembered he didn't know where the abandoned warehouse was. He swore frustrated, earning a dark look from an old lady cleaning her front path.

He ran round the small town, looking for a map, or someone to ask for directions. He glanced up at the clock on the Town hall as he passed, and felt his insides clench. He had to find this place soon.

He ran until the houses fell away, being replaced by open fields, flowers and trees. He prayed silently while he ran that he would find this place soon. He rounded a corner too fast, and fell over, rolling through a bush.

"Ouch!" He grumbled as he good up, wincing as he did so. Her flicked his eyes up, and stood straight up.

He had found the abandoned warehouse.

The dark building loomed over him. He could smell evil and suffering in the air, as he got closer. How could he have missed a huge place like this? It beat him.

He walked hesitantly up to the door. He was not sure whether May was actually here.

And if she were, what sort of state would she be in?

He was about to give into cowardliness, when he heard a scream.

It was high-pitched, girly, and it carried on for what felt like ages.

All his fear evaporated, as he ran forward, throwing open the door.

He gasped as two men standing round a chair turned to him. They blinked in the light that spilled from the open door. But Ash had his eyes on the chair.

Because that was were May was sitting, tied to the chair, with bruises starting to show on her face. She was trembling, and tears were rolling down he face.

His heart twisted when he caught her eyes. They were full of pure fear. The cried out to him, calling his name with a fear-ridden voice. It was the worst sound that Ash had ever heard.

Ash forgot about the two big men who were walking towards him. He just bolted straight for May, only stopping when one of the men grabbed him around his waist. The other clamped a hand over Mays mouth. He recoiled sharply as she bit him, only to return the bite with a sharp slap to her cheek. Ash stooped struggling with the man that held him as the sound of skin on skin sharply hit his ears. He stopped still, and didn't even fight as the man dragged him to chair, and tied him up identical to May.


	12. Chapter 12

Meiko: Wow. I really haven't uploaded in a LONG while.

Ash: Ya think?

Meiko: Hey, you soppy bastard! Go to bed already!

Ash: *Blinks* What?

Meiko: You'll see!

* * *

><p>Chapter 12<p>

"Ash…" May whispered her voice hoarse from crying "I'm so very, very sorry I got you into this mess. It's my entire fault! I should have never asked you to come with me. I'm so sorry…" She started to cry again.

"May…" Ash struggled to push his arm back, and touch hers. The men had left them tied up back-to-back, but if he tried really hard he could touch her hand.

"Don't Ash. I know it's my fault." She dropped her head.

Ash was about to reply when the door was flung open. A tall, skinny man with black hair walked in. He stopped just a few meters away from them, and grinned.

"Hello, May, Ash." He said, still grinning. "How nice of you two to stop by!"

"Drew!" Ash cried, gritting his teeth and balling up his hands into fists. May just gasped, and fell silent.

"How very nice to see you, Ash! How do you like my leftovers? Is she being good to you like she was to me?"

Ash blushed as he realised what Drew was talking about. The anger was practically seeping out of him.

"How… how dare you talk like May that way!" Ash yelled. "You're a monster! A dammed monster! You shouldn't be alive!"

Drew just laughed. It was a horrible, creepy, perverted laugh that chilled May to the bone. She shut her eyes, and tried to shut out the monster who had taken her innocence.

"Oh, May! Don't close your eyes." Drew reached over and grabbed May's chin, forcefully tilting it upwards and making her look him in the eyes. "You might miss something. We can't have you asleep, like last time."

Tears started to leak out the sides of her eyes.

"Why, Drew!" She yelled, trying her hardest not to let the tears fall. "Why? You used to be so nice, so loving! I loved you! For ages! Why are you like this now? Where is the kind, loving man I fell in love with? Where?"

Drew looked into her eyes for a few seconds more. She just stared back. They were… emotionless. Everything about him was emotionless. Finally, he tore his gaze away, and left.

"I changed… for you." He muttered, before leaving.

May slumped back in her chair.

"For… me?" She whispered. She closed her eyes. Why would he change for her? What reason was there? Before everything, he was perfect. So very perfect.

"May…" Ash murmured. "Are you okay?" May sighed. She was tired of being the damsel in distress. Well. At least that was what she felt like. The damsel in distress, who could do nothing for herself, who was always getting intro trouble, and needing a man to help her out. She was sick of this! Like hell did she need any more people that she loved getting involved with this!

"Yeah, I go on a wonderful holiday, meet up with the boy who ditched me, got kidnapped by the boy who I once loved with all my heart who then _raped _me, and then I find out he has also kidnapped the boy who ditched me, who I am just _incidentally_ in love with! Just peachy, Ash! Just peachy!"

A silence quickly followed.

"You… What?" Ash asked quietly.

"I love you, Ash. I really do. When Drew… left me was when I realised it. But you were gone, and I didn't know where. I'm sorry. And now, you're involved in this, and we are both probably going to die!" Great. The hysteric tears were back again.

"May!" Ash yelled suddenly, shocking her to silence. "Don't you ever, ever say that again! We are not going to die here!"

"R-right. Sorry."

"And stop saying sorry!"

"Okay."

"Good."

Silence again.

"So…" May asked once she had calmed down "how _are_ we going to get out of here?"

"I have no idea."

"Great."

Ash had just opened his mouth to retort, when there was a loud bang outside, followed by a long chain of curses way to rude to write.

"What on earth was that?" May said, trying to look round in the direction the noise had come from.

"Come back here, you annoying kid!" A gruff voice said.

"Stop running away!" Another gruff voice joined in. This one was quickly followed by a grunt of pain.

"Oh God…" May whispered, praying it wasn't what she thought it was.

"I know…" Ash replied, and groaned.

Suddenly, the door flew open, and May's fears were confirmed.

Max ran through, with the two men who had tied them up following close behind. Max yelled a command to a pokemon, and it replied by viciously scratching at the men. They stopped, and one fell to the ground, clutching his bloody shins in pain. The other man picked up the pokemon (A Mudkip, by the look of it) and was about to throw it.

"Bubble attack! Go!" Max cried out, and the mudkip quickly did as it was told. The second man roared out in pain, and dropped mudkip, who landed without a scratch and ran towards Max. Max watched the two men for a second, but luckily they didn't show any signs of movement. Huh. They must have hit their hands when they landed.

"Well done, Muddy!" He said, praising the mudkip and stroking its head.

"Aw, that's so cute." Ash said sarcastically, pulling at his binds "Now can you please untie us? We've been like this a while."

"Oh. Okay." Max got up, and carefully untied May, and then Max.

"Right. And now we tie up them two." Max said, walking over to the first man with the bloodied shins. With Ash's help, they got him into the chair, and then May tied him up as the two boys got the second man into the chair. Once he was tied up as well, the three relaxed.

Well, Max and Ash did, anyway. May just turned to Max angrily, hands on hips.

"And what the _Hell _do you think you are doing here, young man? You could have been hurt! What were you thinking, huh?"

"Hey!" Max retorted "As I seem to recall, I wasn't the one tied up! And anyway, I woke up this morning, and Ash was gone! I then went into your room where he was sleeping" May blushed at this "And found this!" He held up May's diary. Both teens cringed.

"Max! Why do you have my diary? You didn't read it, did you?" May reached out and grabbed her diary away from her little brother.

"Well, I read the last page wrote on. But I was a little surprised. Why don't you read it?"

May shot him a surprised look, and opened up the diary to the last page. Expecting to see her writing, she was shocked when she saw it.

"Ash!" She growled, turning to him "Why did you have my diary? Did you read it?"

Ash blushed bright scarlet.

"Urm… Yeah. I read the whole thing in the end."

"Oh."

"May? You're not going to kill me, are you?"

"No. not yet."

May looked at what Ash had wrote.

_Okay, I know this isn't my diary, and May will probably kill me when she sees this… But I am going after her. I know who has her, It is Drew. And there is no way he is going to take her away from me again, dammit! So, I am going to the Abandoned Warehouse tomorrow. _

_Why am I writing this? Because I know how dangerous that jerk Drew is. I know he controls the darkness. I know he controls me. He can kill me, I know it._

_So, if I die, and May makes it out, there is one thing I want to ask her._

_May, Will You Marry Me?_

_Before you say no, just hear (or read) this. You do not know how much it killed me inside when you chose Drew over me. I just couldn't take it, so I left. Pretty stupid thing to do now, wasn't it? Anyway, now that I've seen you again, I know that this is the right thing to do. I LOVE YOU, May. I want you to be with me forever. _

_I really hope that when she reads this, I am still alive. _

_I bet her face right now is priceless. _

_Heh._

May dropped the diary. She turned to Ash.

"Is this true?" She asked, shaking. Max glared at Ash, and he nodded his head.

"Yeah. It is." He swallowed.

It was silent again.

"So... What's your answer, May?"

May opened her mouth to answer him, when Ash suddenly let out a scream of pain, he doubled over, and then slumped to the floor.

"Ash?" May said, and then screamed "Ash? Ash? What's going on, Ash? Max! What's happening to him?"

Max could only look on, shocked still.

"Whoops. Guess I got a little carried away there. Sorry!"

May quickly took off her shoe and threw it in the direction of the voice.

"Damn you, Drew! I'll kill you for this! I swear I will! What did you do to him?"

Drew chuckled somewhere in the darkness.

"Well, it seems I got a little annoyed at his proposal… you see, you are supposed to marry me, yeah? After all, I am the one who has your innocence…"

May's second shoe went in the same way the last one did, and this time she hit him.

"-And so I decided to hurt him." Drew finished, and let out a huff of pain. "You know, you throw hard, May."

Suddenly, Drew was over by Ash, feeling for a pulse.

"Whoops. Sorry May, Looks like I killed him!"


	13. Chapter 13

Meiko: So I haven't updated in a year…

May: But she wanted it finished.

Meiko: So I wrote more!

May: The next chapter will be the last!

Drew: And the most fabulous~

May: Urg Drew go away

Meiko: Play nice, kiddos!

Anyway, Please do enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 13<p>

May fell silent, and then lunged at Drew. All her previous feelings towards him were gone, replaced by pure anger.

"How dare you!" She screeched "How dare you do this to him!"

"Well, May, I did dare. I dared to do it quite a lot, actually." He dodged her feeble attacks nimbly. A few body guards rushed in and Drew motioned to them "Guards, seize the little boy. And this fine specimen of a lady right here."

The guards did as they were told, and May and her little brother were no match for them. In no time at all, they were tied up again.

"Do you want us to tie up the boy as well?" the larger guard asked. Drew just laughed, in that cold way he did.

"No. He's dead, so there won't be any problems with him."

"He's not dead!" May yelled out "He's not! He's not!"

"Shut up!" Drew screamed at her, shocking May into silence "Would you just shut up! He's dead, and there is nothing you can do about it!" He smiled maliciously "Guards, would you please take the little boy and leave? I would like to have a one-on-one chat with this lovely lady."

The guards shrugged and took Max. May's heart was beating, but she refused to show any fear. Drew grabbed her by the hair.

"You're such a pretty thing, It's a shame that you hate me." He said, and May spat on him. Drew growled with rage and slapped her.

"Stupid bitch!" He snapped "I would love to of kept that stupid Ash alive, just so he could see what I am going to do to you!"

May opened her mouth to scream, but she didn't need to.

Because, at that moment, Drew dropped down beside her.

"_Connie_?" May asked, astonished "Connie!"

"It's okay, May, I'm here." Connie dropped down beside her best friend hand hugged her tight.

"But how? How did you know I was here?" she asked as Connie let go and started to untie her.

"I'll give you one guess." Connie laughed, and May smiled.

"It was Max, wasn't it?" She said, knowing she was right even before Connie confirmed it.

"Ding ding ding! Bingo!" She replied "He sent me a message saying that he was coming to get you, and could I come down pronto because he was sure that he would need backup."

"I'll remember to thank him later." May said before her face went dark "But first." She walked over to Drew where he was lying down.

"May!" Connie suddenly called "It's Ash! He's not breathing! Is he…?"

"Yes." May sighed, tears welling up in her eyes "He is."

"Wait a second." Connie said "I guess I have a lot to explain right now, so I'll do it quickly. Drew and Ash are both controlled by the Darkness."

"The Darkness?"

"Yes. It makes them act in ways they don't want to. It makes them evil as such. There are many ways you can be infected, and some are stronger than overs. Ash's was due to you choosing Drew over him. But because it was self-inflicted, when he met you again it was buried deep down. Drew's however was inflicted in a harsh way that I do not wish to go into. Because of that, he couldn't control his actions. That's why he did those… things to you."

"So it wasn't his fault?"

"No. And we can get him back. I know this because…" Connie sighed "I was infected with the Darkness too. When I was younger. But I managed to get out of it in the end, with help from a woman who spelled it out of me. I can do it for both of them, and it should bring Ash back to life and make Drew the same as he was before."

"Please, do it." May said "Please bring ash back to life. Please."

Connie nodded, and went about performing the ritual. They moved Drew so that he was lying next to Ash, and Connie performed both at once.

There was a big flash, and then darkness.

In the darkness, May felt like she was floating. She was in someplace warm and soft, and she felt protected.

"May…" Someone whispered to her "May, It's time to get up now. Come on, wake up."

May stirred, and opened her eyes into blinding light and deafening noise. She blinked a few times, and realized she was in Ash's arms.

"You're alive!" She said, hugging him close "I can't believe it, you're alive!"

"I am." He said, chuckling "All thanks to your friend Connie."

May looked around, and realized they were surrounded by police.

"What are they all doing here?" She asked. Ash smiled.

"Max got free, and called the police. He told them exactly where we were, and they came to rescue us."

"And Drew?" May asked

"He should be safely behind bars soon enough."

"But Connie did the spell." May said "He's not evil anymore."

"But he confessed to everything." Ash said, rocking her gently "He confessed to everything he had done."

"Oh." May replied, and became silent.

"Oh yeah. May." Ash said, blushing a bit "You still didn't give me your answer. Will you marry me, yes or no?"

"Yes." May replied deadpan "Of course I will."

* * *

><p>Meiko: Dun dun dun! Next chapter will be the Epilogue!<p>

Ash: So technically this is finished now.

May: But we still need and Epilogue, so get writing!

Meiko: Okay! Please review if you liked!


	14. Chapter 14

May: And here we have it! The Epilogue!

Meiko: Please enjoy and leave a review if you liked!

* * *

><p>"Are you almost finished?" May asked irritably.<p>

"Yes! Just hold still, or I might burn you!" Connie replied, waving a pair of curling tongs around.

It was the day of May and Ash's wedding. And May had called in all the girls to help her get ready. They had had a grand morning of pampering, and now Connie was helping her with her hair whilst Dawn sat with her daughter who was to be the flower girl.

"And there. Done." Connie said, letting go of the last curl. May looked at herself in the mirror, and smiled.

"Thank you." She smiled, and stood up "Would you like me to do yours now?"

Connie shook her head "I'm going to leave mine like this." She said "But I'm sure Dawn would like hers done."

Dawn pricked her head up at the sound of her name and nodded her head "Yes please!" She said "I would love my hair all curly! Will you watch Meggie for me Connie?"

Connie nodded, and sat down with the child. Dawn made her way across the room and sat down in front of the mirror whilst May got to work.

"Dawn, if you don't mind me asking how far along are you?"

"I'm about 8 months now." She said, patting her belly "Due any time now."

May smiled, and got on with her hair.

Over in the boys room, Ash was recovering from the night before.

"Did you really have to push me off the table Paul?" He asked. Paul laughed.

"Of course. You were being an asshole."

"Oh, like you were never an asshole before at any time." Ash shot back, looking at the bruises on his arms and legs. What would May say?

"That's all in the past." Paul said, crossing his arms "And if you didn't want me to push you off the table, you shouldn't have got on it either. Or started to dance."

"Okay, okay, okay. Please do stupid things when they've had a bit to drink." Ash rolled his eyes.

"A little bit." Paul muttered.

Later on in the day, both parties were ready for the wedding. All the guest had gathered in the hall, and taken their seats.

The wedding went quickly, and so did the reception. After that, Ash and May went off for their honeymoon in Altomare.

Ash sat his wife down in a restaurant overlooking the rivers that ran down the street. May smiled up at him.

"You know, we met back up again for the first time here." She said "I stole your hat, remember?"

"I remember." He said, before ordering them both an extra-large ramen bowl "I remember."

"Looking back on it," May said "I think taking that holiday was the best thing I ever did."

"Looking back on it," Ash replied "It was the best thing I did too."

* * *

><p>Meiko: And we're done.<p>

May: It's been almost four years since you started this.

Ash: And now it's finished.

Meiko: It's kind of sad, really. I enjoyed writing about you guys. I'll miss you.

May: I know what you mean. I think I'll miss you too.

Meiko: I'll see you all again, sometime, okay guys?

May: Promise you will!

Meiko: I promise. Now, let's say a big goodbye to everyone who stuck with us up 'till the end.

Everyone: THANK YOU!


End file.
